Almost in Love
by Ophelia and Juliet
Summary: Draco and Ginny secretly meet one night after months of dating...will they hold out after an argument? A Draco/Ginny by Juliet


Draco pulled his grey cloak tightly around his slender body, wind recklessly tossing his bleached long hair around. Pulling out a wristwatch from his shoulder bag, Draco read the time: 3 AM. Pansy would be waiting for him in a few hours, tapping her foot boredly against the hard polished floors in his den as she always did. She would jump up and run to him to kiss him as soon as she heard his heavy boots tromp up the gravel drive. He would kiss her back, not prepared to break her heart; not yet.

But Draco was here, waiting for something forbidden, and beautiful. At once she was an elusive creature, but now she was secretly his, and they'd been meeting like this for months. Always this same graveyard, some where no one they knew would ever find them.

High heels clicked up the pavement and the gates creaked open the slightest bit. Draco recognized the patterns. She had finally arrived.

Draco jogged over to kiss her gently as he always did, the breeze lifting the fringes of his cloak a little off the ground as he did so.

Raising her wand out of habit, Ginny looked him over, unsure that this was truly Drac

o, not one of her brothers tricking her. Ginny seized up ever so much at the thought. Had they found her out?  
"What was the time of our first kiss?" She asked him hastily. Her family wouldn't be able to answer that, she was sure only Draco could.

"12:53 AM," Draco answered, concealing with his hand a tiny smile that had spread over his lips at the treasured memory.

Smiling back, Ginny took his hand away from his mouth and lowered her wand. She led him to a snow-covered bench in the back corner of the graveyard. Small flakes fluttered down from the heavens, sprinkling the young couple. Draco noticed, through the dim light, how the glittering snow made Ginny's long straight hair even more beautiful.

"Ginny," Draco began, brushing away the large drift of powder occupying the bench, "When are you telling retard Weasley we're 'dating'" Ginny looked away, maybe a little ashamed of her brother's reaction to her happy news she delivered previously that day.

"Draco, sit down," She instructed, and, when he had seated himself, she continued, "I told him this morning, 'kay? And God, he was pissed. Fred and George weren't too happy either of course. Can't say Dad was too glad either. They just don't get it. God, I hate them."

Draco sighed and sat back. "Joy!" he sarcastically squealed.

Ginny sighed, and perked up a little, "but my mother really wants to give you a chance! She's a nice lady, most of the time, and she doesn't think just because you're a Malfoy that you're a horrible person."

"Nice to know my family is all a bunch of assholes," Draco shot at her.

"Give my family a chance Draco!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"Ginny, have you gone mad? Your family and my family are such opposites, and there is an obvious hatred between them too!" Draco pointed out in a very raised tone.

Staring into his eyes, Ginny took his hand again. Draco had to look away, her piercing stare making her unbearable to look at.

"Draco, she's my mum! If she says no, we'll have to sneak around together for the rest of our lives! Give her a chance, or we have nothing!" Ginny was begging him now. If he loved her, why couldn't he do this for her?

"I don't want us to go wrong over this, over a stupid family rivalry," he whispered softly and sadly. He looked up at Ginny. She's so beautiful, he thought, why does she have to be a Weasley?

Ginny giggled nervously, and Draco, torn from his thoughts, gave her a questioning stare.

Understanding his confusion, Ginny whispered nervously, "It's just--well, it's quite stupid really, it's just that it reminds me of this Muggle book Hermione told me about. 'Romeo and Juliet', I think it's called. They're in love, but their families absolutely loathe each other. Kind of like you and me. Of course, they do kill themselves, but that's not the point."

Draco thought this over. Their families did hate each other, but did they love each other? Sure, he loved her smile, her hair, and how strong she was, but did this all really mean he was in love with every fibre of her being?

"Ginny, I don't think I love you," he told her, then realizing his mistake by the look in her eyes, he added, "I really don't know anything about this, I'm such a retard," and he buried his narrow face in his hands.

Hearing a suppressed cry, Draco glanced towards Ginny. She was crying. Draco was completely taken by surprise. Ginny so rarely showed emotion, she was always so strong, such a fighter, where was this coming from?

"Draco!" She sobbed, appearing shocked and disgusted by his words, "I have ever been more in love! I love you, I can't believe you would say you don't love me too! This is the first time I've ever felt so right, so much like some one cares, someone who I can trust."

Now Draco was trying not to cry. He had always, since he was young, hidden his love, his anger, his sadness. He was just like her, unable to let show how he truly felt. Now something was breaking his wall, and it was demolishing hers. Maybe it was love.

"You bastard!" Ginny screamed, throwing a fistful of snow in his face, " I thought I finally found someone who thought it was ok to cry, but you're just sitting there. You're proving me wrong, you're trying to look all tough. I thought you were different Draco, I thought that you would leave your pride behind. I might as well be with a brick wall!"

Tears streamed freely down he freckled cheeks. Looking into her eyes, Draco knew she didn't hate him. She loved him and she didn't want to lose him.

Rising from his seat, Draco stepped towards her and he kissed her. Maybe it was an 'I'm sorry' kiss. Maybe it was an 'I fucking love you and I was an idiot, but you love me anyway' kiss, but either way Ginny wasn't leaving him tonight.

"I guess I do love you," Draco told her.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," Ginny apologized, laughing pathetically, wiping tears from her eyes.

Draco asked, " What, no, 'But I was right' or something like that?"

"Ha! You know it. I was right! You have way too big of an ego, but I guess you're a work in progress," Ginny told him, giggling, but still very serious.

Smiling, Draco offered her his hand, and she took it happily. They smiled blissfully at each other, both blushing a little.

"So am I the one Ginny?" Draco asked timidly.

"I dunno Draco, I thought Harry was the one," Ginny told him.

"Well, I can kick Potter's ass at Quidditch, so I think I can beat him at loving you," Draco told her, dead serious, but Ginny laughed.

And they kissed one last time as the sun rose, then they both ran off, leaving their secret lives in that graveyard.


End file.
